LOBW6: N2/N3
Part 1 - D... dyrektor? Co ty tu?! - Yi nie wiedział, jak ma zareagować - w grze? JAKO ZŁY?! - Stul się, Thanv, nie lubię cię - ze stoickim spokojem powiedział dyrektor, ciskając w Yi'ego Lancę Sarkazmu. Yi złapał ją jednak w locie, i ruszył na dyrektora. Przybił go do ściany. W czasie, kiedy chłopak przyciskał dyrektora, Shiro i Aschgan zalogowali się do gry, a reszta ekipy atakowała potwory. Krew trysnęła z ciała Yi'ego. Został przebity sztyletem przez dyrektora. Oczy chłopaka zaszły krwią. W obawie, że dyrektor dźgnie go jeszcze raz, przebił go Lancą. Shiro i Aschgan wbiegli do Centrum Dogmy Śmierci. Zniszczyli patcha, który odpowiadał za to, iż Natalia zabiła Mei w grze. * Siedem godzin później Wszędzie harmider, krzyki, panika, flaki oraz Jan Jansen sprzedający rzepę. - O MÓJ BOŻE, TO JEST BOSS!!! - O MÓJ BOŻE TO GODZILLA!! - Sprzedam rzepę. Ekipa spostrzegła Merasmusa. Zauważyli też, że Venaya jest zalogowana, i właśnie walczy z potężnym bossem 1v1. Dołączyli się do walki. Schrodinger jak zawsze zajął pozycję w odległości 1300 metrów od bossa. Aschgan, Kerolot i Defaraq ruszyli na bossa z trzech stron. Yi zaczaił się jak zwykle w jakimś zaułku; Alexy rzucała czary wzmacniające, atakując w tym samym czasie bossa. Mandriv atakował z daleka, a Liss wspomagała Defaraqa i Kerolota. Tylko Jin rzucił się od frontu, próbując podpalić bossa. Udało mu się, ale nie trwało to długo - boss okazał się być odporny na ogień. Boss olewał ekipę, niszczył cały czas podłoże, rozwalając beton i domy, które przygniatały niewinnych ludzi na placek. Po dwóch minutach jednak wysunął ze swojego ciała skrzydła. Nad jego trzema oczami pojawiło się jeszcze jedno, które zamiast źrenicy miało twarz dziewczyny. Z nóg bossa zaczęły wyrastać kolce, a ręce zyskały większe umięśnienie. - Co tu się, na jaja mojej matki, wyprawia?! - krzyknął Yi. - Nie widać? Walczymy z bos... - Liss nie dokończyła zdania. Została uderzona przez bossa. Poleciała z taką siłą, że przebiła się bez problemu przez ściany budynku, który był pół kilometra dalej. - Mamy z lekka przepieprzone - stwierdził spokojnie Jin, atakując bossa swoim mieczem z całej siły. Aschgan został uchwycony w rękę bossa, który w międzyczasie kopnął Jina z tak niesamowitą celnością, że ten wylądował prosto na Liss. Potem boss rzucił Aschganem prosto w Jina leżącego na Liss. - Ma skurczybyk celność! - krzyknął Kerolot. - Ma skurczybyk wpier*ol! - krzyknęła Shiro, która nawet nie wiadomo kiedy się zjawiła. - Dobre podejście do spr... - Kerolot nie dokończył zdania, został rzucony przez Merasmusa na beton, a potem przygnieciony. Merasmus schylił się, dając Yi'emu pole do popisu. W czasie, kiedy Merasmus pochylał się, Yi biegnął w jego stronę. Gdy boss już był schylony, chłopak był na jego głowie. Merasmus pożarł zgniotłe ciało Kerolota, absorbując część jego zdolności. Yi w tym czasie przebił jego czaszkę, ujawniając coś na wzór mózgu bossa. Boss jednak szybko zrzucił chłopaka z siebie szybkim ruchem w górę. Wyskoczył, i zaczął biec w stronę Schrodingera. Był szybszy od Defaraqa, Shiro i Venayi. Z oka Merasmusa wyleciał czerwony promień. Odbił się od jednego z domów, a potem przebił nieboskłon, zmieniając jego kolor na czerwony. Z nieba zaczęła lecieć żrąca ciecz, która przeżarła rękę Alexy. Mandriv nie był w stanie trafić bossa w żaden sposób. Wszyscy zaczęli więc go gonić. Alexy upadła. Zobaczyła, że nikogo nie ma, nikt jej nie widzi. Zapłakała, a potem zginęła. Merasmus siłą woli uniósł jej ciało, i rzucił nim w biegnącego Mandriva. Na koniec podbił ich nogą, i zjadł ich obu. Ciało Merasmusa szybko przeszło dziwną transformację - zmieniło się w ludzkie ciało, przypominające połączonego Kerolota, Mandriva i Alexy. Boss, będąc nadal atakowanym przez jeszcze żywe osoby, złapał Schrodingera, gdy ten próbował uniknąć w powietrzu jego ciosu. Zjadł go żywcem. Kilka ciał, leżących na ziemi, wleciało do paszczy Merasmusa, który przeteleportował się do Jina, Liss i Aschgana, którzy usiłowali zdobyć siły i wstać. Ich też zjadł. - Jak on to zrobił?! - Yi nie czaił, co się dzieje. - Jak on to?! - Yi, co ty tam krzyczysz?! - krzyknął Defaraq do Yi'ego - Wiesz, ciężko cię słychać, jesteś dwa kilometry od nas! Part 2 - Stan zdrowia Merasmusa to 25 milionów HP! Może być ciężko. - Defaraq westchnął - mamy małe szanse. - Nie zginę drugi raz. Nie ma mowy! - Venaya była wyjątkowo pewna siebie - nawet to coś mnie nie zabije! Venaya zaszarżowała na bossa z niewiarygodną prędkością. Po drodze napotkała Yi'ego, wzięła go za łachy i przytaszczyła pod bossa. Merasmus spostrzegł tą dwójkę. Strzelił w nich dziwnym, czerwonym promieniem z oka. Niebo znów zaczęło wypuszczać żrący kwas, który odbijał się od pola siłowego Merasmusa. Boss wyciągnął rękę, wzmacniając swoje pole siłowe. Yi próbował je przebić, ale nic z tego mu nie wychodziło. Został tylko oblany kwasem z nieba, który Venaya omijała zwinnymi skokami. Podbiegli Defaraq i ShiroNeko. Zobaczyli, że Merasmus zjada Yi'ego, a jego ciało znów się zmienia w jednostkę, przypominającą wyglądem osobę z ich najskrytszych marzeń. Defaraq rozmarzył się. Przez chwilę (jakieś pół sekundy) zapomniał o walce i... Merasmus chwycił go, a następnie zjadł. Merasmus popatrzał na ziemię. Było widać mnóstwo ciał, ale najprawdopodobnie bossowi nie zależało na zjedzeniu takich n00bów. Zjadł więc Yi'ego. Zostali więc tylko Venaya i ShiroNeko. Zaczęli tańczyć w rytm czegoś, co same wymyślały na bieżąco, omijając żrące krople, promienie ataku Merasmusa, jego flaki, które wysuwały się jako macki w stronę wojowniczek. Shiro jako pierwsza postanowiła zneutralizować pole siłowe bossa. Niebo przestało padać żrącym syfem, a Natalia forsowała ochronę bossa. Venaya w tym czasie po coś pobiegła, co zdenerwowało Shiro. Tak więc, dziewczyna zaczęła forsować jeszcze mocniej. Niszczyła pole siłowe warstwa po warstwie, aż prawie dobiegła do bossa. Została trafiona. Venaya wróciła, trzymając półtonową bombę N2 w lewej ręce. Ruszyła szarżą na bossa, który zjadał ShiroNeko. Bomba wbijała się w pole siłowe bossa. Jedna warstwa padła. Druga. Trzecia. Czwarta. A teraz dziewięć na raz! Ostatnia warstwa padła. Venaya wbiła bombę N2 w Merasmusa, odbiła się od niej, uruchamiając sekwencję zniszczenia i uciekła. Jakimś cudem zdążyła. Pół miasta zmienione w nuklearną pustynię. Tylko syf, śmieci, i porozwalane ciała ludzi, którzy i tak nie mieli szans na przeżycie. Venaya spojrzała na to wszystko. - Tyle trupów... tyle ciał... martwych ciał... to nie mogło pójść na marne... - po tych słowach spojrzała na miejsce wybuchu, gdzie kurz zaczął powoli opadać. Zobaczyła Merasmusa, który otrzepuje się z kurzu i przyciąga do siebie leżące ciała. - Tak więc, jestem sama na potężnego bossa - Venaya uśmiechnęła się kącikiem ust, zrobiła pewną minę, rozwiała włosy i... ruszyła na bossa. Każdy jej krok był planowany podczas poprzedniego, Mei nie miała więc czasu na przemyślenia, jak zabije bossa. Zręcznie unikała ataków Merasmusa. Niebo stało się zielone, wszystko objął niesamowity smród, jak zgnilizna. Venaya jednak gnała do przodu. Boss jednak nadal miał wystarczająco energii, by stworzyć pole siłowe. - Ty gnojku, zapłacisz za to, co zrobiłeś! - oczy Venayi zakrwawiły się, dziewczyna zacisnęła ręce, chwytając mocniej miecz. Wbiła go w pole siłowe bossa, tworząc w nim wyłom. Przeskoczyła przez dziurę w polu, zanim to się zatrzasnęło. Była osaczona przez bossa i jego pole siłowe. Wskoczyła na pole, które wystrzeliło ją prosto w głowę Merasmusa. Ten jednak wykonał unik, i Venaya oberwała twarzą w drugą część pola siłowego. Wykorzystała jednak to, że spada, by wybić się, wskoczyć na Merasmusa i wbić mu miecz w mózgowie. Merasmus jednak zmienił kształt. Zaczął dokładnie przypominać Mei, tyle, że większą. Jego twarz rozdzieliła się na dwie części, wytrysnęła czerwona ciecz. Nie była to jednak krew. Klatka piersowa Merasmusa rozbiła się, odsłaniając serce, przebite na wylot. Ciemność. Venaya na środku. Shiro obok. Shiro wbija miecz w ciało Venayi. Jasność. Krew. Part 3 Merasmus pożarł Venayę. - Nie mogę zginąć drugi raz - myślała Venaya, powoli będąc trawioną przez Merasmusa - nie mogę się dać... Venaya wyskoczyła. Jej nogi krwawiły i ociekały kwasem solnym, ale miała to gdzieś. Uczepiła się mieczem, który jakoś przemyciła do środka ciała Merasmusa ścianki jego żołądka. Zaczęła się wspinać. - Cholibka, kto wie, w którą stronę mam iść do serca? Nie wiem, czy idąc w górę nie idę w dół, nie wiem też, gdzie jest serce... bycie trawionym boli. BOLI! Venaya omal nie spadła, ale na szczęście udało jej się wbić miecz w ściankę żołądka Merasmusa. Zrobiła jednak to tak mocno, że przecięła go na wylot. Wykorzystała to - rozcięła więc żołądek bardziej. Niestety, ten bardzo szybko się zasklepił. - Tak tego nie zrobisz, panno Tanaki - powiedział Yi, który wisiał na jakimś obrzydliwym, śluzowatym czymś wystającym z żołądka Merasmusa - próbowałem, tylko miecz straciłem. Nic więcej. Musisz popłynąć w dół żołądka, i uciec przez wąskie ścianki! - Nie wejdę tamtędy w części... no wiesz, te którymi się wydala? - Venaya nie rozumiała, czemu ma płynąć przez kwas solny. - A MYŚLISZ ŻE GDZIE ON MA SERCE?! - Yi stracił siły. Spadł w kwas solny. Zaczął być trawionym przez Merasmusa. Venaya zanurkowała w żrący kwas. Kilka jej palców zostało przeżartych na zawsze, dziewczyna czuła się, jakby miała znów umrzeć. Dostała się do kanaliku, który odprowadzał strawione szczątki ofiar do jelit. - Za ciasno... wiem! Venaya rozszerzyła siłą kanalik. Zaczepiła o jego ścianki sztywne ciało jakiegoś faceta, prawdopodobnie menela. Do kanaliku dostał się kwas solny, ale został wyrzucony. Venaya została wessana do środka. - Jak tu śmierdzi! - Venayi zbierało się na wymioty, nie miała jednak czym wymiotować, bo jej kwas żołądkowy zwymiotowała już wcześniej, gdy nurkowała w żołądku Merasmusa. Musiała jednak iść naprzód. Nie wiedziała co ma robić, wokół śmierdziało jak w jelitach zmutowanego potwora, wszędzie walały się szczątki przypominające coś na wzór kału. Zobaczyła przejście do dziwnej komory, jakieś pół metra nad jej głową. Zaczepiła się więc jak szło - czyli wpół rozpuszczonym mieczem przebiła ściankę korytarzyka, który do tejże komory prowadził. - Serce! Więc to tu! Venaya wyjęła z kieszeni Thanv-bombę, którą miała od czasu, kiedy pobiegła po bombę N2. Podłożyła bombę w sercu bossa. Serce nie zostało jednak naruszone. Miecz też nic nie dawał. Venaya sprawdziła najgłupszą rzecz, jaka jej przyszła do głowy - ugryzła serce bossa. Kawałek mięsa odleciał. - Działa! Ale to ochydne, smakuje jak sierść brudnej kozy... Ale jadła dalej, aż serce samo się nie wysadziło, jakby w reakcji obronnej. Wszystko w środku zalewało się krwią. Do żołądka wpłynęła krew, neutralizując działanie kwasu solnego, który niestety i tak zdążył strawić wszystkich, którzy byli w żołądku. Merasmus zwymiotował, Venaya jednak musiała wyjść najbliższym otworem. - JEZU, JAK JA ŚMIERDZĘ! - Venaya powąchała samą siebię - NIGDY WIĘCEJ NIE BĘDĘ ŁAZIĆ PO ZADKU JAKIEGOŚ POTWORA! - Nie martw się - Venaya usłyszała dziwny głos - panno Tanaki, w rzeczywistości tego zapachu nie ma... nie ma... - dźwięk zapadał się echem. Dźwięk zaczął szumieć, aż nie dotarł do ciała Yi'ego. Tak samo stało się z kolejnym dźwiękiem, który wpadł do ciała Kerolota. Wszyscy żyją! Venaya nie mogła się z radości. Niestety, Merasmus też przeżył. Ale na niego Aschgan miał już niespodziankę. Kazał Shiro wszystkich ewakuować tysiąc kilometrów dalej i pobiegł po bombę N3, mającą moc podniesionej do potęgi drugiej bomby N2. Rzucił się z nią na bossa, który nie miał już pola siłowego. Shiro wszystkich ewakuowała, używając teleportu. Aschgan wysadził bombę, nie zdążył uciec. - Aschgan... - źrenice ShiroNeko znacznie się pomniejszyły. Zapowiedź następnego odcinka Co z Aschganem? Jak ShiroNeko - a właściwie Natalia Neko - zniesie jego śmierć? Co zrobią towarzysze? Czy Trzeci Amulet przetrwał? Dowiecie się w tylko jeden sposób - poczekajcie na odcinek siódmy, a potem go przeczytajcie! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:LOBW Kategoria:KutaVifon